Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on November 17th, 2018 for 1782円. It is the evolution of Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic and later evolves into Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu. Energy Layer - Cho-Z Valkyrie Forge Disc - Zenith Performance Tip - Evolution Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy B-127 Box 1.jpg|Cho-Z Valkyrie's Box. B-127 Box 2.jpg|Another pic of Cho-Z Valkyrie's Box. B-127 Launcher.jpg|Cho-Z Valkyrie's Launcher. B-127 Info.jpg|B-127 Info on Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution Anime Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 28.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar 29.png BBC Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution Cho-Z Kakusei.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Geist Fafnir 8' Absorb (Geist Fafnir 8'Proof Absorb) vs Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr' vs Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution vs Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution vs Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution vs Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension 3.png Control Art File:BBC Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution Beyblade.png BBC Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution Beyblade 2.png File:BBC Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution avatar.png|Cho-Z Valkyrie's avatar in the anime Concept Art BBC Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution CA.jpeg|Concept Art of Cho-Z Valkyrie. Manga Trivia *Like its predecessors Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable, God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot, Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot, Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot, and Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic, Cho-Z Valkyrie's name is based on the word "Super" in Japanese, the letter "Z", and Valkyrie, a female Norse warrior that ride winged horses to combat. * Cho-Z Valkyrie's avatar is the same as Winning Valkyrie's with several alterations: ** The red gems on the chest armor, vambraces, and knee pads are gray. ** The eyes turned bright-yellow. ** The dark-blue extensions on the pauldrons are red. ** The buckle now has a silver strip around the waist. ** Below the buckle there is a yellow coloring. ** The "W" crest on both the crest and the sword's hilt, with the triangular extension on the blade's base, is now metallic-red. ** The protrusion on the helmet's top is red. ** The segmented armor on the upper four eyes are colored amber. ** The silver around the mouth guard is now yellow. ** The gold parts of the armor became brighter. ** The yellow lines on the armor also became brighter. ** The dark-blue skin of the horse is now white. ** The dark-gray horns of the horse is now white. ** And red mane of the horse is now darker. * Unlike the previous avatars, Cho-Z Valkyrie's now displays feminine vocal effects alongside the horse's. * Cho-Z Valkyrie is the only Turbo Awakening Beyblade to not be a Balance Type. References Category:Attack Types Category:Takara Tomy